Mario's Rhythm Heaven
Mario's Rhythm Heaven (マリオのリズム天国, Mario no Rizumu Tengoku) is a rhythm game for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. It is the first Rhythm Heaven game to introduce Mario characters. It is hosted by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi. The game involves Mario playing golf, Luigi sucking up Boos with his Poltergust 3000, Peach and Daisy dancing, Yoshi eating Shy Guys, Donkey Kong smashing barrels, WarioWare-like games, Bowser-bashing action, and more! Games Some of the games are based off the original Rhythm Heaven games. The Barista, Karate Joe, and some other characters also make their appearances. Main Games Column 1: Mario Stage *'Mario Golf' - This rhythm game is identical to Hole-in-One from Rhythm Heaven Fever. The player must take control of Mario and hit the golf balls while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are throwing balls at him. *'Luigi's Mansion' - To save Mario from King Boo, Luigi must suck up Boos that are attacking him! Column 2: Peach Stage *'Peach's Trial' - This rhythm game is identical to Tap Trial from Rhythm Tengoku. The player must take control of Peach and follow Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong's dance steps. *'Peach's Bedtime' - This rhythm game is identical to Pajama Party from Rhythm Heaven Megamix. The player must take control of Peach in her cute sleeveless pajamas and jump and throw pillows with the monkeys. Column 3: DK Stage *'DK Barrel Bash' - The Kremlings are attacking the Kongs with barrels! And Donkey Kong must smash them out of the way to protect his friends, with Diddy Kong signaling him. *'Acrobat Diddy' - This rhythm game is identical to Animal Acrobat from Rhythm Heaven Megamix. The player must take control of Diddy Kong and swing on the elephants' trunks and the giraffes to get to Donkey Kong at the end of the game. Column 4: Yoshi Stage *'Yoshi's Tongue' - This rhythm game is identical to Tongue Lashing from Rhythm Heaven Megamix. Yoshi must use its tongue to catch Paragoombas and Fly Guys that are flying in the air. *'Yoshi's Island' - Yoshi has to get Baby Mario to Baby Luigi, and eat the Shy Guys along the way. Column 5: Wario Stage *'Wario Bike' - While riding his traditional Wario Bike, Wario must avoid obstacles in his way. Jimmy T., Dr. Crygor, Mike, Dribble, Spitz, Young Cricket, Master Mantis, and Orbulon make their appearances in this game. *'Waluigi Pinball' - Waluigi is playing his pinball game, but accidentally gets trapped in it, and now, must hit the pinball out of his way while attempting to escape. 9-Volt, 18-Volt, and Fronk make their appearances in this game. *'Mona Pizza' - Mona must deliver the pizzas to every house she passes through. Kat, Ana, Ashley, Penny Crygor, 5-Volt, and Sal Out make their appearances in this game. Column 6: Bowser Stage *'Bowser's Home Run' - This rhythm game is identical to Exhibition Match from Rhythm Heaven Fever. It is Bowser's face-off against Peach in a baseball match. In order to win, Bowser must hit the balls Peach throws at him. Bowser Jr. makes his appearance in this game. *'Bowser's Castle' - Oh no! Princess Peach is kidnapped by the evil King of Koopas! Take control of Mario and fight Bowser to save the Princess! Again, Bowser Jr. makes his appearance in this game. Column 7: Rhythm Heaven Stage *'Built to Scale' - This rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. In a factory, you must move and assemble the widgets. *'Samurai Slice' - This rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. As the Wandering Samurai, you must slice each and every one of the evil spirits. *'Cheer Readers' - This rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. You play as the last of the 12 bespectacled cheerleaders. *'Karate Man' - This rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. As Karate Joe, you must hit pots, barrels, rocks and light bulbs thrown to you with your fists. The song played during the game is Lonely Storm. Credits *'Mario's Night Walk' - This rhythm game is identical to Night Walk from Rhythm Heaven Fever. Mario jumps on Rhythm Boxes using his traditional Mario Jump while he makes his way home at night. Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi can be seen following him. The song played during the game is Dreams of Our Generation. Column 8: Fire Stage *'Luigi's Mansion 2' - This rhythm game is the sequel to Luigi's Mansion. King Boo has send more Boos to attack Luigi, who must suck them up with his newly-upgraded Poltergust 5000! Column 9: Thunder Stage *'Peach Golf' - This rhythm game is identical to Hole-in-One 2 from Rhythm Heaven Fever, and is the sequel to Mario Golf. Peach takes Mario's place. *'Daisy's Trial' - This rhythm game is identical to Tap Trial 2 from Rhythm Tengoku, and is the sequel to Princess Trial. Daisy takes Peach's place. Column 10: Final Stage *'Karate Man 2' - Like its prequel Karate Man, this rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. As Karate Joe, you must hit pots, barrels, rocks and light bulbs thrown to you with your fists. The song played during the game is Lonely Storm. Endless Games *'Mario Bros.' - The game involves Mario and Luigi eliminating as many enemies as they can. In this game, the player controls both Mario and Luigi. *'Yoshi's Cookie' *'WarioWare' - This the remix of all the endless minigames. A classic WarioWare elevator background is shown at the beginning of the game and the door opens, starting the remix. Just like the classical WarioWare games, the player has only 4 lives, displayed by 4 Wario Garlics. Each time the player loses a life, a Wario Garlic will disappear. If the player loses all 4 lives, the WarioWare elevator door closes, and the game ends. Fun fact: The creators of Rhythm Heaven games also create the WarioWare games. 2-Player Mode *'Mario & Luigi' - Player 1 takes control of Mario while Player 2 takes control of Luigi. *'Princess Trial' - Same as the main game, except in 2-Player Mode. Player 1 takes control of Peach while Player 2 takes control of Daisy. *'Karate Man' - This 2-player rhythm game originated in Rhythm Heaven Fever. As the two copies of Karate Joe, the players must hit pots, barrels, rocks and light bulbs thrown to you with your fists. Like the single-player version, the song played during the game is Lonely Storm. 2-Player Endless Games *'Kung Fu Ball' - This 2-player rhythm game is identical to Kung Fu Ball from Rhythm Heaven Fever. Player 1 takes control of Young Cricket while Player 2 takes control of the Chinese girl from the original Kung Fu Ball. Both players must kick the ball between each other at regular intervals, breathe fire to keep it in the air, and spike it. Occasionally, they jump toward or away from each other. Master Mantis can be seen watching Young Cricket and the girl play. More coming soon... Category:Music Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games